


Family Dinner

by StabMeLikeYouMeanIt



Series: Mattie's Big Adventure [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Confrontations, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, belgium and 2p!germany are mentioned, but its for the best, not explicit though, the family is falling apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StabMeLikeYouMeanIt/pseuds/StabMeLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: Tension has been building in the Bonnefoy-Kirkland household. All Mathieu wanted was to escape the pressure and go on a nice date with his boyfriend, Lars. But his grandfather is visiting, and the tension is about to burst as Lars joins them for family dinner.
Relationships: Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Mattie's Big Adventure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611304
Kudos: 16





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> wow, finally posting the last chapter to this! I've actually been writing this fic off and on for about 2 years, and it's probably one of the most personal ones I've done. there may be an epilogue coming up to give Lars and Mathieu some closure, we'll see  
> also the song referenced is "Daddy's Little Girl" by Jesse McCartney, which i listened to alot while writing this series

The house was abuzz with activity, more lively than it had been in a long while. For the past few weeks Francis had been what Alfred referred to as a "helicopter parent"; when he was home he was constantly over their shoulders and if he was at work he would text them frequently to see if they were doing their chores and where they were. Even Arthur was having to deal with changes, namely being kicked out of the kitchen. Tension started growing in the home like it never had before, but the boys still found ways to relax and let loose under the strict watch. On days they were especially restless they would put on music and dance around while doing their chores. Currently, they were supposed to be cleaning the living room when Alfred threw down his broom. "Man, this sucks mad dick!"

Mathieu glanced over at him, laughing to himself as he shook his head and continued dusting. "I'd rather be" he shot back, sighing when the other hardly laughed. It had been some time since either of them could go out. Well, Alfred had once with Monika, but the lecture he got for using her as a cover-up for sneaking off with Lutz was definitely not worth it and had thoroughly curbed their desire to sneak out. "Why's papa acting so weird?" he asked no one in particular.

The American shrugged, pulling out his phone to change the music. He flicked through his library, deciding on their shared playlist when he remembered the songs he added. "Yo Mattie, you're gonna love this one..." he turned the volume up as the song started, guitar rift filling the empty air.

 _You just turned eighteen_  
_A week ago_  
_And you want to learn_  
_What you don't know_  
_You're grown up don't need permission_  
_Find out what you've been_ _missin_ '

They both laughed heartily, remembering the first time the song came on after their adventure. It was one of the only songs of the nature they could play with Francis around; he had either never noticed the content or didn't mind since it wasn't explicit. Of course, these rules only applied for Mattie.

_It took some time but now you really wanna figure out_  
_Just what it is that all the other_  
_Girls are talkin' 'bout_  
_And It's drivin' your Mama Crazy_  
_Cause Daddy's little girl is now my baby_

Mathieu swayed his hips to the beat, singing along. He danced around the room, pretending that he was performing for the one person he wanted to see more than anyone as Alfred used his broom in his air guitar solo. For the first time in days they let out their pent up energy bouncing around and singing at the top of their lungs. They felt like kids again, throwing caution to the wind as they gyrated and swayed around the living room, getting ready for the climax when they were interrupted.

"BOYS! _Éteignez-le_! NOW!" Francis yelled from the room over, coming through the doorway quick enough to catch them slacking off. "Mathieu! What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, turning the speaker off and facing his youngest with clear disappointment. Mathieu froze, quickly looking away as he fixed the collar of his hoodie, hoping he wouldn't notice anything different. "N-nothing papa," he answered quickly, looking at his brother for help but finding none as the other turned away and resumed working. Francis noticed his fidgeting, crossing his arms as he looked between them. For the first time he noticed the edge of something poking out from under the fabric of his hoodie. He stepped towards him " _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ "

Mathieu didn't notice, busy trying to glance at his phone for a text he had been waiting on. When he felt the protective layer of hoodie be pulled away from his neck, he froze with wide eyes as he heard his father gasp. "What is that?!"

"N-nothing!" he snapped, pulling away quickly and taking a step back towards the stairs. His phone rang, the same song they had just been listening to coming now from his phone. Alfred burst out laughing and he took his shot "I-I have to take t-this!" Almost tripping up the stairs in his haste, he slammed the bedroom door behind him as he answered the call.

" _Matje_ _, I'll be there in a few hours. Ready?"_

He let out a relieved sigh, smile growing on his lips. They had been planning this since the ban. "You have no idea, I have to get out of here. He's driving me mad!" The voice on the other end laughed.

" _Just a little longer baby, then we can be alone._ "

* * *

Mathieu didn't emerge from the bedroom until the sun started to go down, dressed and ready to leave when he heard a new voice coming from the dining room. Curiosity getting the better of him, he poked his head through the door, confused at what he saw. Francis was having wine with an attractive older man, both of them talking in a language he hadn't heard before though it sounded similar to their French. Arthur entered the room with an old photo album, setting it in front of the stranger with a smile. "God, it's been so long since you've last visited. We missed you Romulus." Mathieu made a mental note of the name, debating if he should introduce himself or file the information away to ask the older nations later. The decision was made for him when he felt his phone buzz, a quick glance telling him that Lars was waiting for him outside. He headed for the door, starting to unzip his bear hoodie when the floorboards creaked under him.

" _Mon petit_ , where are you going?"

Mathieu cursed under his breath, zipping the jacket up and hoping there was enough distance between them that he couldn't make out the little details not hidden by the fabric as he turned around. "....Out, papa." he replied, trying to be as polite as possible. The older man, Romulus, looked over at him as if he had been speaking to him. Francis frowned, excusing himself with a "Just a second, papa," before walking over to the Canadian. He stopped in front of the younger, voice dropping to a whisper. "Mathieu, you know the rules. Your Papa Romulus has come to visit us, you're not leaving." His mouth dropped open as he processed the info.

"B-but we've been planning to go out for months now!" he argued, crossing his arms to hold back his frustration. At this his father frowned, genuinely upset. "We?" he questioned, and as if on cue there was a knock at the door. The colour drained from Mathieu's face as he realized he had never replied to his date, most likely worrying him. "U-um, I had a d-date tonight...." he whispered, glancing over his shoulder at the door.

Francis was shocked. "A date!?" He couldn't believe it, his baby was trying to date. He shook his head, displeasure written on his face. "Absolutely not, you're not allowed." This time it was Mathieu's turn to be shocked.

"Are you serious? I'm 18 dad, I'm not a kid!"

"You're too young, who knows what some stranger could do!"

"He's not a stranger, we've been together for almost a year!" he snapped, realizing what he had said only when Arthur joined them by the door. "That's enough from both of you, need I remind you we have a guest?" he lashed out, grabbing France's arm. "Love, you chased after me since we were children, you don't have any room to talk. And Mattie," he turned to the short boy, "It's completely normal for you to date, but you shouldn't be keeping secrets from us, especially about something as important as this. What if something happened to you?" Mathieu looked down at the floor, realizing he was right. "S-sorry mum, I meant to.... I guess I was j-just scared you guys would be mad at m-me..." he admitted, hearing his father sigh. Arthur smiled at this, patting his shoulder. "It's okay dear. Now why don't you invite your friend in for dinner, and this will all blow over?"

Mathieu waited silently for his parents to return to the dining room, sighing as he turned to open the door as the second round of knocks came. Lars blinked down at the younger boy, concern lacing his eyes. "Matje, everything okay?" he asked softly, bending down to look into his eyes. The smaller nodded, unable to look at him as he spoke "They want you to stay for dinner." He was taken aback, expecting anything but that. "...Are you sure? Do they know.. ?" At this Mathieu shook his head, quickly saying "They don't know its you."

Lars sighed, nodding as he entered the house. He looked around cautiously, catching the eye of Alfred who had been watching from the couch. They nodded at each other, understanding that this would either go well or be a total disaster. Leaving his coat by the door, he ran a hand through his hair before letting his little lover lead him by the hand into the only room noise was coming from. The chatter died down as the heavy sound of boots against hardwood grew closer. Mathieu took a shaky breath, suddenly losing his confidence. "I-I can't, I c-can't do it!" he whispered, biting his lip as he looked up at Lars. He frowned, raising his hand to his lips. "I'm right here, Matje. Always," he mumbled against the skin, squeezing his hand and pressing a quick kiss to the back before Mathieu took a deep breath and lead him into the room.

Everyone grew silent as they entered, watching the tall man until he took the seat offered to him by the unknowing Roman man. Francis slammed back his full cup of wine, disgust overtaking his features as he realized who had just joined his table. A tense second passed as Mathieu got his partner a drink, Lars finally moving his eyes away from watching him to make eye contact with the man glaring holes into him.

"Bonnefoy."

"Get out of my house," Francis growled from between clenched teeth, ignoring the scolding from his husband as he stared the Dutch man down. He seemed not to care, taking a sip of water before letting his bored gaze slip back to watching his boy run around the kitchen helping England. "Can't. You invited me." He replied curtly, unable to help a smirk as he saw realization spread over his face. Before the French man could reply, he turned to the man a couple chairs down from him. "Rome, been awhile. You look good," He complimented the other man, amused at the situation. He barely took notice of the man's rambling as he nodded along, keeping his eyes on the Canadian. He could handle the situation just fine, but he didn't want this to hurt his love in any way.

Francis couldn't believe his eyes, his father and the one man he couldn't stand were having a conversation about the past as if they were old war buddies. He fumed, knocking back a few more glasses of wine before heading into the kitchen. He approached Arthur from behind, embracing him and taking the opportunity to growl out "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick that lowlife out." Arthur didn't even look up, he could tell by his breath alone that his husband was buzzed. Instead, he continued to chop carrots, replying with "Because I haven't seen Matt this happy in weeks. Now either make yourself useful or go sit back down and play nice." Arthur pushed his arms away turning to stare him down as he continued, "And if you can't be civil to his boyfriend or in front of your father, then you can go crawling back to Allistor's place until you calm down." With that, he turned back to the stove, leaving Francis to stare silently after him.

When he returned to the dining room, Alfred had joined and was joking around with Netherlands, he only caught the tail end of the conversation. "-did you say the other day? Knuckle something?" Alfred asked, causing the scarred man to laugh. "This is why you're failing your classes, idiot. It was _knuffelbeer_." The other explained, receiving a shoulder punch for that. Rome laughed at them, taking a sip from a flask Francis didn't recognize. "Papa, where'd you get that?" he asked, eye twitching at the response he was given. "Batavia let me have some of his drink, we were talking about the good old days!" Romulus smiled as he talked, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Francis, why didn't you tell me he'd be here? I would have brought drinks with me!"

Lars shot the shocked French man a smug look, patting Rome's arm. "It's fine Rom, it was a last minute decision. Tonight was date night, but I decided to stop and visit." he lied with ease, practically seeing the steam pouring out of France's ears. He turned back to his old friend, "The others call me Netherlands these days, or Lars. I can't remember the last time someone called me Batavia." The elder nodded, clapping his shoulder enthusiastically. "It's been too long, my friend. I've missed so much, even my own grandchildren!"

Alfred piped up, leaning on Rome's other side. "Come on gramps, we're still the same just bigger now! Bet I could take you down!" he teased, punching the man's arm and laughing. Francis took his seat, fuming silently as he watched Mathieu enter. He watched him move as close to the Netherlands as he could to ask him something. Lars brushed the hair out of the smaller boy's face, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. Mathieu's face burned a bright red in response, causing Francis to snap "Don't talk to him that way, you heathen!" Mathieu flinched, quickly trying to move away before he was pulled back by Holland's arm around his waist. For the first time that night, Lars looked him directly in the eye, challenging him. "Is there a problem?" he asked, returning to the smug voice he usually uses with the other.

Rome looked between them, frowning as he caught on. He shook his head, leaning back in his seat. "Gallia," he caught the French man's attention with the old name, "I thought I raised you to respect your elders?" Everyone except Lars turned to look at him, waiting for the next move. "He was a good friend back when I was an empire, and I expect you to give him the same respect you would give Thracia or Scandinavia." Francis looked stunned, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Papa, you don't know what kind of man he's become, he's disgusting!" he argued, gesturing at the man in question dismissively. This time, however, it was Canada who challenged him.

"S-stop it! Stop saying that!" he snapped, tears running down his cheeks. "You have no idea who he is, I do! And he's a much better person than some of the people you hang out with!"

The room fell silent and Mathieu stormed out, Lars quickly following after to check up on him. He found the small boy sitting on the floor in the hallway to the stairs. Sighing, he kneeled down in front of him, letting him take a moment to calm down before speaking. "Matt, are you okay?" his voice came out softly, much lighter than it had been when talking to his father. Mathieu looked up at him, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. "I-I knew this was a bad idea... I-I'm so sorry Lars," the words were barely a whisper, though they pierced through him like a knife. "No no no, baby, it's not your fault. If he doesn't like me that fine, he doesn't have to, I don't care. I'm worried about you, I'll do this everyday if that's what you want." Lars explained, pulling him into a tight hug. The blond let out a small sob, burying his face in his neck. "I-I don't know what I want..."

Mathieu thought over his words, finally saying "I just want to be with you." The scarred man couldn't help but smile, kissing his temple. "Then if you want, once this is all over, we'll pack your bag and you can come live with me. No more Bonnefoy, no more confrontation, just you and me." He nodded against his chest, trying to regain his composure. "Alfred can visit if he wants, we'll see him with the Germans anyways. Oh, Rom can visit if you want him to, I'm sure Bella would like to see him and we could tell stories. Arthur is on thin ice." At this the boy laughed, pulling back to look at Lars. "Okay, it's a plan!"

* * *

Dinner passed by in silence, only broken by Alfred telling Arthur about his recent sports games or Lars and Romulus reminiscing about the past. For a moment, Mathieu really thought everything would be okay, holding his partner's hand under the table for strength. When the time came, Lars offered to help clean up as thanks for having him. He ended up in the kitchen with Arthur and Francis, listening to the two banter as he helped wash dishes, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. All the talk of the old days had made him more conscious of exactly how scarred up his arms were, which he thought was a beautiful contrast to how smooth his lover's skin was- and if he could help it, the boy would never get as scarred and worn as he did.

Mathieu and Alfred had retired to the living room with their grandfather, trying to figure out what to put on the TV. Alfred wanted to play Mario Kart, Romulus just liked music, and Mathieu wanted a movie so no one would talk excessively. After some debating, they decided to put on a musical. Mathieu, noticing how dark it was, felt safe enough to remove his jacket and just chill in his t-shirt, collar still sitting proudly around his neck. Arthur walked in not long after, explaining that the others would be joining shortly. "I told Francis he either apologizes or sees if his drinking buddies have an open couch to sleep on." he grumbled, taking a seat beside Romulus and instantly being encompassed in the other's laughter. "He's such a prideful man, at least he has you to knock him down!"

In the kitchen, the air was thick with tension. Lars helped himself to a drink while Francis fumed. Finally, the other stalked up to him, growling out "If you so much as lay a finger on my darling Mathieu I will-" Lars' eyes narrowed to slits, shoving him back as he leaned in towards the other. "Me? Maybe start with your shit excuse for a friend. If Prussia so much as _**looks**_ at him again, he won't have eyes to see him with anymore!" Lars snarled, unable to contain his hatred for the other anymore. A second of silence passed and he stepped back, running a hand through his spiked hair. "I would never do anything to Mathieu that he didn't ask me to" he continued, a playful look in his eyes as he spoke. Before Francis could speak, they heard a call from the living room. "Daddy, could you bring my drink when you come?"

Francis turned away from the man he had tried to threaten, noticing the glass sitting at Mathieu's spot on the table. He reached for it, fingers not quite grasping the glass when he noticed Lars had grabbed it too. His head snapped up, looking at the man in shock; that could only mean one thing. Lars smirked, winking at the other before taking the glass from him and heading into the living room.

Francis followed after as soon as he recovered from the shock, watching as Lars offered him the cup. Mathieu looked up, face flushing red when he saw who responded before cracking a smile, "T-thanks." Lars sat down beside him, throwing an arm around his neck as relaxed as he possibly could be. France swore he felt a blood vessel pop when he saw the man pull his son's head up by the necklace- not a necklace, he could now tell it was a dog collar!- in order to kiss him. He stormed over, flicking on the lights as he shouted "That's the last straw! Get away from my son!" Mathieu flinched, cowering into his lover's side as the man said nothing, just pulled him closer and kept his eyes on the movie. He had promised he wouldn't start a fight, and he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. Mathieu was terrified, old memories he thought long lost resurfacing as he clung to Lars. This only caused Francis' anger to intensify as he reached for Mathieu's arm, dead set on removing him from the man any way possible. As soon as his arm passed in front of Netherlands, his wrist was caught in a vice grip. Lars was still staring straight forward, trying to control his anger and as calmly as possible instructed his lover, "Matt, go pack your bag. Now."

Mathieu scurried away as fast as possible, running up the steps to his room with Alfred hot on his heels to help. Once they were out of the room, Lars finally let himself look at the French man. Hatred burned in his eyes, glaring the man down as he stood. "Don't **ever** lay your hands on him, Bonnefoy!" he snarled, shoving the man away. "I know what you did. He told me everything." At this the French man seemed worried, eyes flicking over to Arthur who was staring at the floor silently, taking comfort in Romulus' arms which had automatically wrapped around him to protect him from any punches thrown. Francis could feel his father watching him, maintaining his eye contact with the nation slowly advancing towards him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he countered, maintaining his ground only to be shoved backwards.

"Like hell! You know what that red-eyed monster did to him, and you did the same! He was weak and scared, and you took advantage of that!" Every word that came out of his mouth was laced with venom, eyes burning with a hatred that grew every time Mathieu had opened up about his past. Francis was shocked, eyes almost popping out of his head as the words hit him. He knew. Someone knew what he had done. His back hit the wall and he cursed silently for not watching where he was going. Lars reached into his back pocket, pulling out his switchblade with the intent to make the man pay.

"D-Daddy...?"

The small voice made him freeze in his tracks, shoving the knife back in his pocket as he turned to look at Mathieu, looking more vulnerable than he had that day he had saved him from the alleyway as he shuffled down the hall cautiously, hugging Kumajirou to his chest. Lars quickly moved towards him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a tight embrace. "It's okay little one..." he reassured the frightened boy, lacing their fingers together as he took the bags from Alfred and headed towards the door. "Go to the car baby, I'll be there in a minute," he ordered gently, squeezing his hand before directing him out the door. He turned back to Alfred, handing him a slip of paper. "Our address." He said simply, grabbing his coat from the rack and pulling it on as he looked at Arthur. "Kirkland, Romulus, you're welcome over anytime." Then he turned to France, eyes darkening as he left with one final sentence. "You step foot in my country and I will know immediately."

The door slammed behind him, echoing through the house as the remaining occupants sat in stunned silence. Alfred was the first to speak, "Dad... what was he talking about?" He turned to face the man questioningly. He knew Mathieu had gone through something as a child, they had shared a room since they were preteens and heard him yelling in his sleep more than a few times, but he had never asked about it. For once in his life, Francis had nothing to say, silently staring at the door and muttering under his breath in French. After what seemed like forever, he turned to his remaining son. "Nothing, he's a liar."

"Bullshit!"

Eyes snapped to the English man, who had stood and started marching over to them. "Never have I seen Mattie so scared before! I have no idea what Holland was talking about, but I do know you better get out of my house before I call Allistor to make you leave!" he screamed furiously, pulling Alfred away from him protectively. For a moment it looked like Francis was going to swing at him, but all he said was "You believe that scum over me?" Arthur steeled himself, gritting his teeth as he finally admitted "I trust most people over you." Francis snapped, shoving past them towards the bedroom to gather a bag. Arthur held his composure until he heard the back door slam, his strength leaving him as he slumped against the wall, letting out a shaky sigh.

Alfred wasn't sure what to do, patting his arm reassuringly. "Mum...?" Arthur looked at him with tired eyes, all energy drained out of him. "Alfie, why don't you spend the night with Lutz? I'm sure you'd feel better there instead of this house." He relented, giving him a weak smile. The tan boy paused, frowning as he tried to figure out if it was a trick. "You sure? You look pretty exhausted, maybe I should make you some tea or something-" The Brit held up a hand to stop him, shaking his head as he repeated himself. With a shrug, Alfred walked off texting his friends.

Shaky legs carried Arthur back to the couch where he sunk down defeated, refusing to let himself cry. He felt the man beside him rest a large hand on his shoulder, which he instantly leaned towards. The elder let him rest against his arm as they sat in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Arthur was the first to break the silence. "Romulus..." he paused, having to catch himself from letting out a sob, "Stay here tonight, will you?" The arm on his shoulder slid around his neck to pull him into a hug, a silent acknowledgement of what the other was asking of him.

"Of course I will, Arthur."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you've all enjoyed this series! I have a side fic about England and Rome that spawned from this chapter that'll be going up later this week, so keep an eye out for it if you're interested!


End file.
